Slumber Party
by pseudonym99
Summary: The boys spy on the girls. They get mad. And when Cahill girls get mad... Uh-oh!
1. Chapter 1

**A multi-chap fic! Read, Review, Follow, Fave, and let others know!**

* * *

Natalie had invited Amy, Sinead, Madison, Reagan and Nellie to the Kabra mansion. She had said, "They need a makeover, and I plan to get them to look beautiful. But not as much as me, obviously." Ian had rolled his eyes, but later realized he would have to do something to get away from the girls. So he invited Jonah, Hamilton, Ned Ted, and Dan, and told Natalie they would stay in the right wing of the mansion. He had hoped this impromptu reunion would go well…

Now, he was sitting in a room watching Hamilton and Dan go head to head at some video game. Ned and Ted were discussing some new scientific theory. Jonah looked a bit bored. Ian tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jonah, do you want to do something fun?" he asked. Jonah gave him a 'Duh!' expression. "Follow me," Ian said. They made their way out of the room without anyone noticing. They stopped in front of a lounge, then went inside.

"What do you have in mind?" Jonah asked.

"Let's spy on the girls," Ian replied. Jonah's lips curved into a smile.

"Let's do it."

* * *

30 minutes later, Ned and Ted had put together a foolproof eavesdropping system, and Dan had jumped off the couch and hit his head a total of 15 times. Meanwhile, Ian and Jonah had come up with the actual plan.

* * *

Jonah POV

I walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. As expected, chefs converged on me from all sides, asking if I needed assistance. "Yo, I can get stuff on my own, fo' sho'," I said. They looked at me confused.

"Sir, with all due respect, is that English?" one asked.

_'Proper British people,' _I thought, inwardly shaking my head. "Of course it is, home dawg," I said, laying the gangsta talk on thick.

Amidst all the confusion, Ian slipped the devices onto a food tray the servants would be taking up to the girls. He carefully put them beneath a plate. (he had assured us that even is the chefs find them, they would be delivered to Natalie immediately) He gave me the signal.

"Actually guys, I don't need anything, never mind," I said, speaking normally so they could understand. Then I ran to the lounge, now our meeting place. (Dan insisted on calling it, "The Ninja Headquarters.")

So far, all was going according to plan.

* * *

Ian POV

Jonah had done a good job with the distraction. In all truth though, it's quite difficult NOT to notice a guy walk into a room wearing chains and lots of "ba-ling" as he likes to call it. Personally, I find it tacky and trashy. The two Ts, as Natalie calls them.

Anyways, now that we have the technology in place, things shouldn't be too difficult. Now, back to the (ninja) headquarters.

* * *

Jonah POV

Well, I got back to the headquarters to find Dan lying on the ground holding his head (he probably jumped off the couch again), Ned and Ted sitting around looking bored, and Hamilton playing a video game. As soon as I entered, everyone got up. I do have that effect on people. I mean, who wouldn't love DA WIZ? DA WIZ IS DA BOMB!

"Well?"

"How did it go?"

"Did you get it?"

What happened?"

Powerful questions. I decided to let them out of their misery. "Yeah guys we did it. Where's Ian?"

"Right here," he said, stepping into the room right behind me. "Well done."

"Thanks bro," I said graciously. "You too."

"Well?" Ian said to Ned and Ted. "You have the remote controls ready right? And the earrings have cameras and a speaker right?"

You see, the 'device' we made was a pair of earrings. But not the standard pair of earrings you can get anywhere. These were very fashionable earrings, ones that Ian assured us Natalie wouldn't be able to let go. They also had special speakers, so we can hear them, but they can't hear us. With cameras. And everything absolutely miniscule, so they can barely see it. We figured a piece of jewelry is the best thing for our eavesdropping device's disguise. I hope we're right.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Check out one of my other stories, "The Scream!" I'll update soon! Read, Review, Follow, Fave!**

* * *

The maids came into the kitchen and picked up the trays of food. Then they made their way to the girls lounge. Elizabeth, one of the maids, knocked on the doors.

"Ms. Kabra?"

"Come in."

Elizabeth placed her tray on the coffee table, then ducked her head and left the room. Upon seeing the food, Nellie took off her headphones.

"This stuff looks great Natalie!" Amy said.

"Yeah it's okay," Natalie said, clearly distracted. She was busy doing Sinead's hair. Madison rolled her eyes.

"If she wasn't busy, I bet she'd go off about how they have a better chef than the queen," Reagan whispered to the others. Nellie snickered, then reinserted her headphones, bobbing her head.

Amy went to get a sandwich and saw something shiny under the tray. "Natalie? A pair of your earrings is on this tray." Natalie immediately let go of Sinead's hair. Nellie looked up in surprise and yanked out her headphones, figuring it must be something worth listening to if Natalie stopped her work.

"Let me see," Natalie said. Amy showed her. "Well, I don't remember that pair but I know whose outfit they will match! They have the most perfect purple gems with diamonds!" Natalie squealed. Nellie groaned. Madison patted her on the back sympathetically.

And Nellie put the earrings on.

* * *

Ninja Headquarters:

"Perfect," Ned said. "It's working great, just great." They were crowded around the laptop, where they were receiving video feed of the girl's room. They also heard the whole conversation. When Nellie put on the earrings on, Dan grimaced.

"Nellie doesn't wear earrings like those!" he protested.

"She does now," Ian said. Dan glared, Ian shrugged, and Jonah laughed.

"Chill cuz, she's not wearing them voluntarily."

"Big words Wizard," said Ned with a smirk. Now it was Jonah's turn to glare.

"I'm not stupid!"

"All of you, shut up! I just heard my name," Dan yelled. Silence fell.

* * *

Girls' Room:

"So, Natalie, what do you think of Dan?" Sinead asked.

"He's a peasant. What else?"

"Ahh, kids. In denial," Nellie remarked, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Natalie said, confused.

"It's so obvious! You like Dan!" Madison said.

"DO NOT!" Natalie yelled. (This made the boys at the Ninja HQ cover their ears)

"DO TOO!" Reagan yelled back. (This did not allow them to remove their hands.)

"Well," Amy said thoughtfully, smiling, "I'm pretty sure Dan likes you."

"You must be mistaken," Natalie replies smoothly. This earned a snort from Nellie and a smirk from Madison.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little bit. I mean, I don't hate him anymore. He's just there. Okay? And Amy loves Ian!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Oh come on kiddo! We already have proof!" Nellie said.

"Oh yeah? And what kind of proof is this, may I ask?"

"You stutter. A LOT. You blush. Also A LOT. What more proof do we need?" Madison said with another smirk.

"Umm," Amy said, evidently trying to change the subject, "Sinead likes Hamilton?" It ended up coming out like more of question.

"WHAT?" Sinead screeched.

"Oh Sinead, you know it's true," Reagan said.

"No not THAT, the earrings! Nellie, YOUR earrings! They have cameras and a SPEAKER! Someone's listening to our conversation!"

* * *

**HAHAHA! Cliffhanger. plz forgive me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, not another chapter, just an announcement!**

It's my birthday! I am 14 years old! And the royal baby is here! We share a birthday!

Congratulations Royal Family! Let's hope he doesn't turn out like me! :P

Fun Fact:

I was born in London, England, but have lived in the States all my life.


	4. Chapter 4

** So, I decided to post another chapter, since I felt bad that I got ur hopes up! This may or may not be last chapter depending on if you want it to end or not. so REVIEW.**

* * *

Ninja Headquarters

Everyone turned to glare at Ned and Ted. As soon as they heard Sinead, Dan jumped off the couch and attempted to injure himself so Amy wouldn't punish him too badly (he succeeded). Ian had facepalmed, and Ned and Ted were upset. Hamilton was rolling his eyes.

"Really you guys? HOW did she know?" Dan whined.

"We,"

"Don't know," Ted finished for his brother.

"Of course you don't." That was Ian.

"What are we going to do at dinner?"

They looked at one another in fear.

* * *

When the boys walked into the dining room, the girls were already seated. They noticed Nellie was no longer wearing the earrings, and Dan smiled, while Ned and Ted grimaced.

Conversation was….well…..there was none. Not one word. At all. Until Natalie couldn't take it anymore.

"Whose idea was this?" she said, calmly picking up her glass of water.

Ian sighed, "Mine." Natalie glared.

"Ian, you know that was very…rude of you. To do something like that with guests. Haven't you got any manners?"

"Of course I do, just not around you. Also, they're FAMILY. They already know I'm a Lucian."

"Are you admitting Lucians are rude?" Nellie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we aren't rude, we just have the best ideas." At, that Sinead let out a snort.

"Then you wouldn't have gotten caught," she said smugly.

"Okay, was everything you guys said in there true? 'Cause Nat does NOT like me," Dan said.

"Of course I don't like you. I just don't hate you. Don't get your hopes up, Daniel."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not. And it's DAN."

"It's NATALIE."

"I know Tally."

Which earned a laugh from all around the table.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go! You guys said you didn't want it to end, so it's not ending. Simple as that. :P**

* * *

The girls were sitting in their room, talking about none other than what the boys did.

"At least they got caught," Sinead said.

"GOT CAUGHT?" Natalie yelled. "YOU HONESTLY MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU THINK THAT"S ENOUGH?"

"Natalie's right," Amy said. "They heard valuable information. Secrets."

"DANIEL CAHILL KNOWS I DON'T HATE HIM ANYMORE! THIS IS A DISASTER!" Natalie screeched.

"Okay, okay, Nat, stop yelling! Sheesh!" exclaimed Reagan. "What are we doing for revenge?"

Nellie grinned. "Oh, I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Even though they didn't learn any of my secrets, I was used in their plan. I had to wear the earrings. So I get to have revenge."

"Okay. So, whatcha got?" Madison asked.

"So, the boys here found out a couple secrets, haven't they?" Nellie asked.

"No, of course not," Natalie replied sarcastically. "DANIEL KNOWS I DON'T HATE HIM AS MUCH AS I USED TO. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAPPEN?"

"Well, to be honest, no," Nellie admitted. Natalie shot her a withering glare.

"Could you guys PUH-LEASE stop arguing?" Reagan whined. "It's giving me a headache." Madison responded by punching her in the shoulder, which seemed to make her feel a little better.

"I agree with Reagan. We have a common goal-revenge. Now we just have to devise a way to achieve that goal," Sinead put in.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Nellie said, "I have a plan. We can prank them."

"That is an absolutely preposterous idea!" Natalie exclaimed. "They gained valuable information by spying on us. What will we gain out of pranks?

"Blackmail photo ops?" Nellie suggested.

"As much as I adore blackmail, I'm afraid I don't agree with the pranking idea," Natalie decided.

Amy, who had been sitting quietly this whole time, decided to speak up. "No offense Nellie, even though the boys deserve endless pranks, I think I'll have to side with Nat on this one."

"It's Natalie, and thank you, Amy. You're becoming wiser. I might just tell my brother I approve."

"Approve of what?" Madison asked.

"A relationship of course," Natalie answered innocently.

"You know NAT, any other time I would yell at you for saying that, but I think we have more important things to discuss than your preferences of with whom your brother consorts," Amy remarked venomously.

"I'll let that one go," Natalie said.

"Well, what's your plan?" Nellie asked, clearly annoyed she couldn't use hers.

"You'll see. First, check for bugs," Natalie said.

The girls set to work to make sure their plan wasn't overheard.

* * *

"Darn it," Dan complained as the feed on his earpiece turned to static. "I couldn't hear the plan. The found the supposedly _ingenious_ bug."

Ned and Ted looked away to avoid his menacing gaze. Ian rolled his eyes, saying, "We knew there was a risk. Sinead is in that room after all."

"Well cuz, it's over," Jonah said.

"I know," Ian snapped.

"So, what're we gonna do? Just wait around for them to get some secret information out of us?" Hamilton asked.

"Well, let's try not to say any secrets about ourselves or others," Ned suggested.

"That way they won't get too much blackmail material." Ted added.

"Then what?" Dan asked.

"We wait for whatever the girls decide to throw our way and hope we're Lucian enough to make it backfire," Ian replied.

"You're the only Lucian here," Dan said, confused.

"Well then I'll have to save whatever little dignity you have. And you guys will 'owe me one' as you Americans put it, later," Ian

"Or we can all stop 'em," Jonah suggested.

"Be quiet."


	6. Chapter 6

**High school's tough. Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

**Ch.6**

"So," Natalie said, after the lone bug had been destroyed. "We can spy back."

"Don't you think they'd already suspect that, and would try to avoid saying any secrets?" Sinead pointed out.

"Yes, but they aren't exactly bright," Natalie countered.

"Well, you have a point," Madison admitted. Reagan nodded in agreement.

"And we won't us any primitive technology. Only state-of-the-art tools," Natalie added.

"This isn't just a game anymore. This is war," Nellie said, her purple glitter eye shadow glinting in the light.

"Yes, yes, whatever," Natalie said, staring at Nellie in a mix of fascination and disgust. "But _what, _for _goodness _sake happened to your eyes?"

"It's eyeshadow," Nellie replied.

"No, it's revolting."

* * *

"We could do things the old-fashioned way," Dan suggested.

"And what way is that?" asked Ian.

"Press our ears to the door and try to hear as much of the conversation as possible," Dan replied.

"Or go to the room next door and press glasses against the wall and press our ears to the glasses and try to hear as much of the conversation as possible," Jonah added with a grin to Dan.

"Both of you _idiots_ do realize that this is no longer a game, correct?" Ian asked.

"Chill out, Ian. You're way uptight, man," Hamilton said. Ian glared at him, and the conversation was over.

* * *

"Why don't we build a bug into the wall?" Amy suggested.

"By god, was that Amy speaking?" Natalie asked sarcastically.

"I think it's a good idea," Madison put in.

"Same here. I'll design the bug, Amy can help me. And Nellie, too," Sinead said. "Madison, Reagan, you figure out where the bug should go. Get a diagram for the boys' room from Natalie. Natalie, give us supplies," She ordered. Everyone got up to go work except Natalie. She just raised an eyebrow at Sinead. "Please," Sinead amended. Satisfied, Natalie got up and rang for the help.

* * *

It was time for lunch and the boys were starving.

"That's it. I'm going downstairs. I can't wait any longer," Dan said resolutely.

"Me neither," Hamilton said. The two boys ran downstairs, followed by Ned, Ted, and Jonah.

"Idiots," Ian murmured, shaking his head, but following them anyway. He had to make sure they didn't destroy the house.

As soon as the boys were out of sight, the girls crept into their room and set the bug in place, covering their tracks, and not touching a thing in the room. Then they went downstairs for lunch.

The boys were already seated, Ian at the head of the table. "Good evening," he greeted with a dazzling smile. Natalie took her place on his right, and smiled back.

"Good evening, brother. I trust you had a pleasant day?"

"Quite."

"Nice to know," she replied with another angelic smile. Dan shuddered while munching on his food. She looked demonic. He looked around. No one else seemed to notice.

"What were you girls up to?" Ian asked casually.

"Oh, you know, catching up on old times," Natalie lied, shooting a glare at Amy who had choked on her glass of water when Ian asked the question.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Ian asked as Jonah wacked her on the back. She spluttered and coughed, but could finally talk.

"Y-yes."

"Are you sure?" Hamilton asked.

"Oh she's sure," Nellie snapped from her seat in between Dan and Sinead.

"Good," Ian said with another smile, this one directed at Amy. She blushed. Dan groaned. Jonah looked on with an amused smile on his face. He knew exactly what Ian was trying to do.

The meal was uneventful, and there was polite conversation throughout. But things were tense. Anyone who knew the Cahills for long enough could tell. There where were no arguments. Not one.

Everyone ate the pecan pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert, thanked the cooks, and went back to their respective rooms.

_It's showtime_


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I know I updated like yesterday or something, but I want to get this story over with :P. So here it is! Not the last chap. But we're close. Real close.**

* * *

**Ch7**

The girls huddled in their room, listening to the feed they were receiving from the boys on Natalie's laptop. The boys were sprawled all over the luxurious sofas in their room.

"Lunch was eventful," Jonah said while lying on his stomach, lifting his head to shoot a knowing glance at Ian.

"Amy was hiding something!" Dan declared loudly. At this, Amy blushed. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Obviously," Ian said. "Do you think they planned their revenge for today?" he asked. Natalie stiffened.

"I don't think so," Ned replied.

"I agree. They couldn't possibly have gotten everything done so fast!" Hamilton exclaimed. Sinead smirked.

"But to make sure, let's check for bugs or any other suspicious electronic equipment," Ted suggested. Everyone got up and began to search. The girls waited in tense anticipation of what the next word will be.

"All clear," Dan's voice came over the laptop. Ian smiled contentedly.

"So, now that we know no one's eavesdropping, what do you guys wanna do?" Hamilton asked.

Dan thought for a moment. "Let's play…. Truth!" he exclaimed.

"-or Dare?" Jonah asked.

"Nope. We're all Cahills. We'd take the dare. There's nothing we're afraid of."

"Okay, I can see your logic in that statement, which is an improvement, may I add," Ian said. "Let's play!" he exclaimed. All the girls stared at the laptop in Natalie's, well, lap. Natalie gripped her laptop so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Did he just sound _excited_?" she whispered.

"What?" Ian's voice came through the speaker. Apparently, the boys were staring too.

"You're so…happy," Dan said in a tone that could only be described as a cross between wonder and surprise. Maybe they're the same. Who can tell?

"Why, can't I be happy?"

"Well, other people can. But you're NEVER happy."

"Whatever Daniel-"Ian began but was cut off.

"It's Dan."

"No, it's _whatever. _So, do you want to play or not?" Ian asked.

"Well, we don't have anything better to do, so I suppose," Jonah said, looking around at the others.

"I start," Ian declared. "I choose…Dan."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Ian asked, puzzled.

"Calling me Dan."

"That was an accident. Anyway, Daniel, do you like Natalie as a friend? If yes, why? If not, then what do you see her as, and why?"

All eyes on Natalie, who was rolling her eyes with a bored expression. She looked at the laptop with a scowl that marred her usually stunning beauty. Nellie rolled her eyes too, but with a completely different reason. _'Kids. Totally oblivious._' Then Dan's voice came ringing through the laptop speakers.

"I guess, I kind of see her as a friend for now, because we agree on some stuff. Like the fact that you should become a man and ask my sister out already."

Natalie gasped. Amy gasped. But Dan wasn't done.

"And I think she's pretty, but I don't _like_ her. My turn! I choose…Ian!"

Upon hearing this, Amy blushed, sure Dan would ask about her. He didn't disappoint.

"When do you plan to confess your undying love to my sister?" Dan asked innocently.

"Daniel. That's hardly a fair question. You don't even know if I like your sister."

"Yes I do." Dan pulled the mirror tray off the coffee table and pretended to be Ian. "Amy, I've liked you since we met, let's go out to dinner. I know the _most delectable _French restaurant just around the corner..."

By now, Amy was bright red and staring at the laptop as if she could burn a hole right through it. The others were biting their lips to keep from laughing. Even Natalie couldn't suppress a smile.

"All right, all right Daniel I think everyone understands. And don't pretend like you don't do the same thing for Natalie," Ian said. Dan turned mute and threw the tray on the ground.

"I like Amy as a friend," Ian said. Three loud snorts and guffaws from Dan, Hamilton and Jonah. Ned and Ted were reading a book. Yes, one book. For both of them.

"Whatever. If you hurt her Cobra, I'll kill you," Dan said, suddenly serious.

"It's Kabra and I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Read, Review, Follow, Fave!**


End file.
